


Butchers Knife Play

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Barry the Chopper x Hohenheim by Molly of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Butchers Knife Play

Papa Hoho sipped his drink as he looked over the crowd in the bar. Then he saw a girl that caught his eye. She had long, brown, wavy hair and was wearing a pale green dress and sandals. She was sipping her drink slowly as she sat alone at the bar. Papa Hoho strutted over to her and sat down in the seat next to her.   
“Did you grow up on a farm?”  
She turned to him with a confused face. “What?”  
“Did you grow up on a farm? Because you sure know how to raise a good cock”  
The woman just stared at him with a blank face for a moment. Her expression went from blank to irritation to a smile. She laughed for a moment and he joined her.   
“I do work with chickens actually. I’m a butcher.”  
“O rly?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And what’s your name, sexy?”  
“Uh… Barbra but you can call me Barry”  
“Cute name. My name’s Papa Hoho.”  
“I’m gonna call out Daddy”  
“Zesty”  
“Semen demon daddy”  
“That’sa spicy nickname! Let’s get out of here. Go to the dumpsters to fuuuuuuck. Do some dump hump.”  
They got up out of their bar stools and walked outside. As they walked past an alleyway Papa Hoehoe pulled Barbra into it and pressed her against the wall. He kissed her roughly and his hands travelled along her thigh under her dress. He stopped when he felt something strange. There was a butchers knife poking his side and dick poking his. He looked up to her… no his face. His hair was now short on the sides with medium length blond hair on top. Barry smirked and pressed the knife harder into his side.  
“Damn you’re the perfect lady. Actually a guy and has a big knife. Kill me after we fuck.”  
Barry seemed confused for a moment before lowering the knife. “Oh hell yeah!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sexy times ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the fucking Papa Hoho pressed his hand to the building wall behind Barry. He transmuted a knife and stabbed him. He didn’t feel like dying that day. He wanted to continue being a deadbeat dad so he could ruin his children’s lifes later on. Harder to do that when you’re dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papa Hoho was walking down the street late at night whistling to himself. He was in a good mood since he read the newspaper saying the serial killer, Barry the Chopper, hadn’t struck in a while.   
Suddenly a figure stepped into his way and he bumped into them.   
“You little bitch. I’ll kill you!” Papa Hoho jumped back as the armored person aimed a butchers knife at him. “You fuck then kill me?! I’m gonna do the same to you now” Barry the Chopper grabbed Papa Hoho and pinned him to the ground. He chopped off Papa’s hands. As he was distracted by that pain Barry chopped off his feet. He continued chopping until Papa Hoho wasn’t screaming anymore. The cops heard the screams and brought Barry into the station.  
The Fuhrer pardoned Barry for doing society such a good deed as killing Papa Hoho. He’s now Fuhre. Everyone loves him. He makes hundreds of armored soul bitches. Life is better.


End file.
